A DigiChristmas
by Silver Wolf1
Summary: TK and Kari deside to throw a Christmas party and get an unexpected visit form Mistletoemon you'll see . Read and reveiw. Please


Digimon Ok. To start with, the characters and places in this fanfic aren't   
mine. I'm using them in this fanfic because I felt like it. Secondly,   
Nightmare helped me work on this story. Third and for most, this story   
takes place at Christmas. So don't shoot us if you don't like it. Any way, I hope you like the story. Email any and all comments (even burns) to Silver_Wolf1_99@yahoo.com

Now on with the story.

***************************************************************************

A Digi-Christmas

Chapter 1

TK placed the finishing touches on Kari's gift and smiled. '_There, it's finished,'_ he thought with a smile. "TK. You better hurry or you're going to be late," his mom said as she knocked on the door to his room. he glanced at the clock and gave a slight chuckle. "Thanks for the reminder, mom," he said.

"You're welcome hon and I'll see you when I get off work. Bye," she said the walked away. "Bye mom," he called before he heard the front door close. Patomon crawled out from his hiding place and said, "TK are you sure it's ok if I come with you?" He placed Kari's gift and a second wrapped package in a bag as he said, "Don't worry, Patomon. Tai and Sora are getting the others and Kari and I have a surprise for you and the other digimon." Patomon tossed the D-3 and D-terminal into TK's backpack as he said, "I know TK. I'm just wondering what's going to happen if Kari catches you under the mistletoe."

TK laughed and said, "Stop wondering about that and start thinking about what will happen if Matt gets caught under it." "Tr-Hey! Wait for me!" Patomon yelled as TK started to leave.

Chapter 2

Gatomon crouched down low behind a potted plant near the elevator. _'You're late TK,'_ she thought. She glanced at her tail an instant before the elevator bell rang. She looked and saw TK and Patomon step into the hall. "You do know that Gatomon is hiding in that plant, right?" Patomon asked as him and TK walked towards the Kymia residence.

TK chuckled and said, "Yeah, and that doesn't mean I will tell you what the surprise is." _'And I have a surprise for you, lover boy,' _Gatomon thought as she followed TK. She exchanged a quick wink with Patomon and quickly switched places with him as TK knocked on Kari's door. "Think Kari will like her present?" Patomon asked as Gatomon postioned the tip of her tail over TK's head. Before he could answer, the door opend to revile Kari wearing a Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas Patomon. I'm really glad that you came," she said smiling. "Merry Christmas to you to, Kari. I just wish somebody would tell me what you and TK have planned for me and the other digimon," Patomon said and glared at TK. TK gave a slight chuckle and said, "Believe it or not, he's in a good mood. Merry Christmas Kari." "Merry Christmas TK," she said and kissed his cheek. He blinked and looked at her as she said, "You're standing under the mistletoe." He slowly looked up and said, "You're dead, Gatomon."

With a laugh, Gatomon jumped down and ran inside before TK could catch her. Kari couldn't help but laugh as she said, "Gatomon digivolve to Mistletoemon. Watch your backs and guard your lips." Gatomon gave a saucy flip of her tail as she giggled and skipped away. Patomon laughed as he followed, leaving TK and Kari laughing in the front hall. "Sorry I'm late, Kari. Is there anything I can help you with?" TK asked as they headed into the family room.

"The only thing left to do is put the star on the tree. mom wants me to wait until Tai gets back before I put it on because the step ladders a little wobbly," Kari said. "Maybe I can help you with that," TK said, "If it's ok with your mom."

Kari had just finished placing the star when Matt and Tai came in. "What do you two think you're doing?" Tai suddenly shouted. Kari jumped and started to fall. "Kari!" TK yelled as the already shaky ladder started to fall. Kari screamed as she tumbled backwards into TK's arms. Matt and Tai could only stare dumbfounded as in slow motion they watched TK catch Kari and land on the floor with her safe in his arms.

"Oh my lord. Kari. I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to fall," Tai stammered as him and Matt rushed across the room to their sides. Kari slowly raised her head from TK's shoulder and stared hard at Tai. Slowly her gaze wondered from Tai to Matt then to TK. As recognition of where she was and how she got there dawned on her, a single tear started to fall. Kari scrambled out of TK's arms and off his lap as quickly as she could.

With a whispered, "How could you?" and an agonized look at Tai, she ran from the room. TK slowly rose from the floor, turning to look at his brother then at Tai, he cocked an eyebrow at Tai. "Well?" TK and Matt said together. Tai looked from one to the other then to the doorway where Kari had fled. Sighing, Tai went after her. Matt and TK heard him call to his sister, "Kari? I'm sorry. I forgot about that ladder. I was only trying to give you guys a hard time. Kari?" 

Matt and TK waited, not hearing anything, started picking up the broken ladder. From the other room they heard Tai quietly call, "Kari? Oh please Kari, I'm s---OUCH!" "How dare you Tai!" Kari hollered back as something crashed against the wall. Matt and TK looked towards the hallway. "Oops," Matt said, "He made her mad again." "Yep," TK said.

Suddenly they heard Mrs. Kymia yelling, "Tai, leave your sister alone. Kari, quite trying to kill your brother. Don't forget you've have guest coming in 10 min." "It won't take me that long, Mom," Kari called as something thumped against the wall and Tai hollered, "Knock it off, you dork!" "Matt and TK are waiting in the family room, remember?" Mrs. Kymia called. Matt and TK tried not to laugh as it got suddenly quiet.

Tai and Kari came walking back into the room. Tai watched his sister warily. He didn't trust her not to throttle him at any moment. Kari completely ignored Tai. It was as if he didn't exist. _'I'll finish him off later,'_ she thought to herself,_ 'When he least expects it.'_

Chapter 3

Kari closed the refrigerator's door and sighed. _'I don't believe Tai did that,' _she thought as she turned to leave only to find TK holding his wrist. "What's wrong with your wrist, TK?" she asked. "I'm not sure. I think I jammed it," he said." "Let me see your wrist," she said. He extended his wrist and flinched as she lightly touched it.

"I'm not sure if you did jam it or not, TK. you better ask Joe when he gets here," she said. TK placed his hand on hers and said, "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you this sooner, but you look really pretty Kari." A slight blush slowly crept across her face as she said, "You look pretty handsome yourself, TK. TK?" She looked deep into his eyes and felt her heart beat faster. "So beautiful," he whispered as he slowly lowered his head.

Kari's eyes started to drift shut as she leaned towards him. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tai hollered, "Joe! Come on in." Startled they quickly moved away. Kari stammered, "I...uh...I better get out there. More guest have arrived." TK caught her hand as she started to slip by.

He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and said, "We'll finish this later. But for now, I'll help by bring out more punch." Kari blinked then said, "Uh-Ok. Just be careful of your wrist and have Joe look at it, ok?" He trailed a finger down her cheek telling her, "Anything for you, Kari." Then with a wink, he headed into the family room, leaving her standing totally dumbfounded. After TK left the kitchen, she slowly placed her fingers on her cheek. "TK," she whispered. When she came into the family room a few seconds later, she couldn't stop smiling a very dreamy smile.

Chapter 4

TK slowly bent his wrist as far as he could as Joe said, "You sure did a number on your wrist this time, TK. Not only did you sprain it, but you jammed it as well." Joe shook his head as he wrapped TK's wrist to keep it stationary. "Just how did you manage this anyhow?" Joe asked." TK glanced over at Kari and with a shrug told him, "Ask Tai."

Just as Joe turned to ask Tai, they saw Kari reach over and smack her brother in the back of his head as she quietly said, "Jerk." Tai head gave a small jerk as he gave a disgusted grunt. "I told you I was sorry. Now lay off Kari," he said. Kari just shot him a glare then smiled at Joe and TK. "I take it she hasn't forgiven him yet," Joe said. "Not by a long shot, and I hate to be in his shoe's when Kari does get even," TK said. Joe looked from Kari to Tai to TK then chuckled. "You and me both, TK. You and me both."

TK couldn't help but smile as he saw Gatomon sneak up behind Tai. _'Now I wonder what she's up to,'_ he thought. He looked towards his brother and saw he was up to something. With a wicked grin, Matt stood as he said, "Well, sense the only girl here want's to kill him, I guess I'll have to keep up the mistletoe tradition. Come here, Tai."

Tai quickly looked up then at Matt and said, "Get away from me!" "Oh you know you want too. Now come here and give me a big kiss," Matt said as everyone busted out laughing. Tai pulled Kari between him and Matt and said, "Back off, Matt." "Either you get your hands off of me or I'll break every bone in your despicable body!" Kari hollered laughing as she tried to get away. "Aw come on Tai sweetie," Matt joked, "You know you want to."

Tai tried hard not to laugh at Matt. As everyone roared with laughter, Tai suddenly heaved a hugh sigh, then batting his eyes at Matt he grinned saying, "Well...if you insist. But...Matty...Please be gentle." Matt blinked totally stunned. Getting into the farce, he grabbed Tai leaning him back over his arm, he gave him a comical leer. Wagging his eyebrows he quipped, "Tai. Sugar. Pucker up."

Just then Sora came walking in. "Sora!" Tai gulped. Matt dropped him and grinned sheepishly and said, "Uh..Hi Sora." Sora looked from Tai to Matt and back. Tai, does this mean that I have to share you?" Oh well, if I must, I must," Sora said with a wicked grin, "People always say that two are better then one." She looked over at Kari and winked. "I'll let you know if their right."

Matt and Tai starred at Sora as she walked towards them. "You mean to tell me that you've been seeing her behind my back," Matt said as he slowly looked at Tai, "Hmph! And I suppose the marriage proposal was just to keep me from finding out about Sora. Well the marriage is off!" Tai could only stand there dumbfounded as everyone laughed even harder. "Matt, I don't mind sharing him with you," Sora said, trying not to laugh.

"Honey, you can have him and trust me. Tai ain't THAT good in bed," Matt replied and walked out of the room. Tai stood there for a split second then yelled, "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, MATT! I'm going kill you..." Tai didn't finish the statement as he streaked out of the room after Matt.

After a few seconds of laughter, Kari wiped the tears out of her eyes as Sora asked, "Would someone please tell me why we're picking on Tai?" Joe quickly filled her in as TK and Kari started laughing again. "And I won't forgive him until he apologizes to TK," Kari said and sat in a chair. TK looked down at his tapped wrist and quietly sighed. Kari watched TK as glanced at his wrist then looked away.

"TK? Would you help me in the kitchen for a minute?" Kari asked. TK grinned up at her as he stood saying, "Sure thing, Kari." TK followed Kari into the kitchen then asked, "What do you need help with, Kari?" She turned gently taking his injured hand in hers and told him, "Nothing really. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." "Oh? About what?" he asked.

"Oh, just that...Well...I'm so sorry that you got hurt because of me. But I'm also glad that you were here to catch me," Kari said with a shy smile. TK just smiled and told her, "So am I." They stood there looking into each others eyes for a long moment. Slowly, TK lowered his head as he drew her into his arms. He pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

Kari's arms slowly wound around his neck as a tear slide down her cheek. After a few moments, Kari slowly broke the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder. TK laid his cheek on the top of her head and softly told her, "I love you, Kari. Please don't ever leave me." She was silent for a second then raising her head, she smiled and said, "I love you too, TK. I would never leave you. Promise you won't leave me?" "I promise," he said smiling and kissed her.

Chapter 5

Davis looked around the room. "Where'd Kari go?" he asked no one in particular. Cody looked up and said, "Her and TK went to the kitchen to get some more food I think." Davis started to go to the kitchen when Matt and Tai came charging back into the family room, Carrying Mimi on their crossed arms. "Hey everybody! Look who's here!" Tai called out.

"Hey everybody. Sorry I'm late," Mimi said as Matt and Tai slowly eased her onto the couch. "Don't worry about it, Mimi. It's just good to see you again," Sora said giving her a sisterly hug. "So how did you con the former fiancés into giving you a lift?" Cody asked with a slight chuckle. Mimi couldn't help but blink as she asked, "Excuse me? Did I hear you right, Cody?" Cody nodded as he tried to look innocent and not laugh.

Tai and Matt both groaned, "Cody. No." Cody lost it. Sora explained between boats of giggling what had been going on. Sora put an arm around each of them and quipped, "So, Matt and I are going to share Tai. you know like one of us will have Tai on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and the other will will have him Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday." Mimi laughed so hard tears had ran down her face as she gasped, "W...W...What about Sun...days?"

Tai, always the ham, placed his wrist against his forehead. Sighing dramatically he said, "Oh. I feel so used." At that, everyone burst into laughter. "Ah, but Tai. We love you anyway," Sora said. "You can have Sundays off, Tai sugar," Matt said. Tai focused on Sora. Softly he asked her, "Do you Sora?" Sora looked up at Tai and whispered, "Do I what, Tai?"

"Love me."   
"Why?"   
"Because."   
"Because why?"

Before Tai could answer, there was a loud crash. Everyone jumped and looked towards the Christmas tree. There stood Patomon covered in punch. "Sorry. I sneezed."

Chapter 6

Kari smiled as she opened the door and said, "Merry Christmas Yolei. I'm so glad you could come." "Merry Christmas Kari. I'm so sorry I'm late. We got a last minute order at our store and my dad wouldn't let me leave until I filled it," Yolei said. "Don't worry about. Tai wasn't even on time and his my brother," Kari said with a slight laugh.

They walked into the family room as Tai said, "I still say his hiding something." "I don't know, Tai. His wrist might not have been as badly sprained as I thought," Joe said as he handed Mimi a glass of punch. "Hey everybody. What have I missed so far?" Yolei asked. "Izzy called and said he couldn't make it because he was going to go visit his grandparents, same with Ken, and Matt and Sora agreed to share Tai after she caught them under the Mistletoemon," Gomamon called from the kitchen. "I always thought that they were hiding something," Yolei said. 

"You think that last part was funny huh, Sora?" Tai said as Sora giggled, "Well then, why don't you tell me what you think of this?" Before another would could be said, Tai pulled Sora into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. "About time you two," Kari said seconds before Agumon and Palmon came running out of the kitchen carrying Biyomon. Patomon quickly opened the patio door just in time for Biyomon to be thrown outside as she yelled, "Biyomon, warp-digivolve into...Phoenixmon!" Tai slowly broke the kiss as the rest of the room watched the pink, bird-like, rookie digimon digivolve into her golden wing mega form.

"I wonder what the others will think going to say hen they hear about this," Kari said as she took a picture of the new mega digimon. "Hear about what?" Sora asked, not really back to earth yet. "Biyomon warp-digivolved into Phoenixmon, Sora," Yolei said calmly pointing at the patio. "That's ni...She did what?!?" Sora yelped as he and Tai stared out the patio door stunned. "Oh Sora. by any chance do you have your digivice with you?" Kari asked.

"Uh...Yeah," Sora answered distractedly. "Oh good. May I see it, please?" Kari asked sweetly. Never taking her eyes off of Phoenixmon, Sora reached into her pocket pulling out her digivice. Kari gingerly plucked it from Sora's hand and walked off giggling, "Thank you Sora." Kari placed Sora's digivice on her dresses next to Tai's picture the left her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

As she walked back into the family room, she watched Palmon pull a now Yokomon inside. "Why do I have a feeling that I'm missing something," Yolei said. TK smiled as he said, "Just the escapades of a rare Mistletoemon." Everyone chuckled as Yolei asked, "Excuse me? Mistletoemon?" totally confused. Laughing, Tai pointed at Gatomon's tail as it moved behind the couch. "Mistletoemon. A rare form of Gatomon only seen at Christmas," TK said. Grinning, Yolei shook her head as she said, "Oh lord. Just how many have fallen under Mistletoemon's spell?" "Let's see. It would be ten," Kari said. "Better make that 12, Kari. Look," TK whispered.

No one had seen Ken sneak up behind Yolei until she gasped. "Marry Christmas, sweet Yolei," he said in her ear as he reached around her to place a red rose in front of her. Yolei gasped, "Ken! It's beautiful. Th..." Suddenly, Yolei saw the gold chain and heart shaped charm he had placed around the steam. "Oh," she sighed. Taking the pendant, he placed it around her neck saying quietly, "Not nearly as beautiful as you." Then Ken gently kissed her.

"I wonder who's next," Sora said. Tai glanced at Kari and TK as he said, "It may take some sweet talking, but I got an idea who." "AAAAHHHHH!" Gomamon yelled as he flew threw the family room and landed in a chair. "Hey Gomamon. When did you learn how to fly?" Mimi asked. Gomamon looked at her and said, "I just learned. What do you think of me first attempt?"

"You get a seven for form, but a minus three for landing upside down," Joe said with a laugh. Gomamon righted himself as he asked, "That makes sense, but why is Mistletoemon's tail over Mimi's head?" Joe smiled and said, "Toe see who will keep up the tradition." Before another word was said, Joe pulled Mimi into his arms and gave her a soul searing kiss. "I hope that tradition doesn't apply to digimon," Gomamon said.

"I'm afraid not Gomamon," Kari said as she picked him up and kissed his cheek. "All right Kari! You found a way to make Gomamon speechless," Sora said as Gomamon turned red, wiggled free and ran for the kitchen.


End file.
